Not Another Love Story
by reina shirahime
Summary: Well, this is a story about the SM girls and the GW boys...In the story Rei and her family is going through an ordeal involving her. Will her friends be able to help her? Or will they fail to save her?
1. Meetings

**AN: This story is inspired by a film…but it had a different turn of events and the characters here, well, might be a little different. Anyway, I hope you will like the story and I hope that I would be able to finish this one! the story will be about love and friendship…the girls and the boys are classmates but for this year only. They're in the last year in high school and they meet for the first time, become friends and fall in love and then the ending.**

**I do not own any of the characters…just my brains and my hands and the computer I'm using. **

* * *

Heero's ears perked up. It's the third time of the week that he heard the song being played. Although it's no wonder that the students in their school are talented in any field, it still amazed him why that particular song being played catches his attention. Maybe because it used to lull him to sleep when he was but a kid or maybe the one who's playing it right now is just outright talented. He could feel the gentle emotions surging out as each key was struck. And in order to finally feed his curiosity, he got up from where he was lying under a big tree at the back of the school building and walk towards the auditorium, leaving behind the others who were also spending quiet time together. Well, except for Duo and Wufei who are again at each others throats.

"Oi, Heero, where do you think you're going?" Duo yelled loudly; making Quatre look at Duo warningly, and Trowa raising an eyebrow.

"Hn. I'll be back." Heero said shortly not answering Duo's question making him wonder.

"Baka, Maxwell! Do you always have to ask Yuy where he's going?" Wufei grudgingly stated.

"Why does it even bother you, Wu-man?" Duo retorted, making faces at Wufei.

A full out word war soon ensued. Though Duo and Wufei's argument could get into anyone's nerves, the other three boys really don't mind it. They've been together for as long as they can remember and they know how to tolerate them.

Heero was listening intently to the music being played. He wondered if the player had been practicing for a very long time as he could sense the emotions being put into the song. When he reached the auditorium, Heero listened closely. He was sure that whoever was playing the song is inside. But as he opened the door, he found it empty but the music kept on playing. Heero stood at the entrance for a maximum of five minute, thinking where else could the music be played. Then it hit him. At the back of the auditorium was a grand piano being kept for special purposes like concerts and plays. He then started to walk towards the back of the auditorium. And boy, he was right. Sitting in front of the grand piano was a girl with long black hair. Her back was to him so he did not see her face. The girl was playing Canon in D. Heero hid behind the door and waited until the girl finished playing the song. A moment later the song ended but the girl remained seated. He watched her carefully and he noticed her put her hands on her face and heard a small sob. Then just as it happened quickly, the girl stood and walked away from the room, brushing the tears that fell from her eyes.

Heero sat in class clearly bored from the teacher's continuous droning about literature. He wasn't interested much with literature. He hated stories and poems and plays. He hated reciting in class because all the girls seemed to swoon whenever he speak so opted to close his mouth mostly of the time except when he was with the boys. Looking outside the windows, he saw a familiar figure running down the field. Heero swore it was the same girl that played the Canon in the auditorium. He craned his neck closer to the windows when he felt being poke hard on his shoulder. Heero turned and glared to who it was poking him and found Wufei looking at him, smirking.

"What?" He asked.

Wufei smirked and jerked his head towards the front of the class. Heero looked and found the class staring at him.

"Anything interesting happening outside, Mr. Yuy?" The teacher asked.

Heero grimaced inwardly. Sure the class was dead boring but he had a good reputation as a student. "No sir." He said.

The teacher smiled. "Well then, kindly read the poem-with emotions, Mr. Yuy."

Heero had no choice but to do what he was asked to do. He stood up from his seat but before he opened his mouth to read the poem, he gave the already grinning Duo a deadly glare.

Classes ended. Heero and the others went up to their lockers to pick up their things. Afterwards, the group of boys went out of the school. Once outside, they mingled with the different students already on their way out. While walking towards the gate, they saw a group of girls waiting under the cherry tree beside the gate. The four girls were the same year as they were and the in the same class with them for that year.

"Hey, Quatre, remember the girls I told you who were in the same club as I am? There they are, standing under the cherry tree." Duo babbled.

"We were not asking you about them, Duo." Wufei said.

"I wasn't even talking to you." Duo retorted.

"Guys, please shut up." Trowa spoke from behind them.

As they were walking towards the gate, a girl ran up from behind them and accidentally bumped into Heero making her fall down on her butt.

"Ow." The girl whimpered.

The boys looked from behind them and turned to see a girl sitting on the ground. Heero being the nearest to her and the one she bumped into offered his hand.

"Here, let me help you up." He said in a gentle manner.

Without looking up, the girl accepted his hand. She apologized and gave a small bow.

"I apologize for bumping into you." She said in a low voice, bowing to Heero. When she stood straight, she and Heero locked gazes both of them startled by each other's eye color. The girl quickly looked away, embarrassed, bowing again and running off towards the waiting girls beside the gate. Quatre recognized the girl but was unable to say anything.

"Whoa. She's one hot chick, dude." Duo commented as he looked at her to where she is.

"Hn. Your eyes need to be taken out of your head, Duo." Heero stated simply.

"I definitely agree with you Yuy." Wufei piped up.

Duo cocked an eyebrow at them. "If I've no eyes anymore, how will I be able to appreciate the beauty of the world and of ladies?" He sighed.

Quatre and Trowa let out a small laugh. "You don't need to see the beauty of the world and of the ladies, you're already beautiful." Trowa commented and the others laugh at this.

Duo frowned at them, annoyed at the thought Trowa was trying to say. "Don't go talking about me like that. It's not my problem I love my braid or I look like a girl." He huffed and began to walk ahead of them.

The boys entered the café after spending some time playing inside the arcade. They sat on the far side near the windows and ordered. They were discussing things about the basketball game they saw last night and were discussing why their favorite team lost in the game. Just as their orders came, the girls they saw earlier in school came inside the café and sat at the farthest booth. A waitress came to them and took their orders.

"I've never noticed those girls come here before." Duo said.

Quatre looked at him, "You are not paying attention then. We had a couple of classes with them...I mean, we have are all in the same class."

"Really now, since when have you been interested with girls Quatre?" Duo teased.

Quatre blushed at Duo's comment. "I happen to know one of them, Duo."

The other guys eye Quatre. "What?" Quatre asked, "Is it bad to get acquainted with one of them?" He huffed.

Heero only shrugged his shoulders while Trowa, Wufei and Duo raised their eyebrows.

They sat in their booths for quite some time as their talk switched from the basketball game to the girls and to their plans for tomorrow since it will be Saturday. Trowa had suggested they all go watch a movie to which Wufei and Duo objected saying that there is no good movie tomorrow. Quatre offered that they just hang out at his place but Heero declined. The boys then settled that tomorrow will be like the usual; hanging out in the arcades.

A movement from the farthest booth caught their attention and they all turned to see the girls rising from their seats to leave. The two blonds ran out of the café, chasing each other as the one with cropped hair and the tall girl conversed. The girl who bumped into Heero earlier trailed after them, texting on her phone before they disappeared out of the doors.

"Well, shouldn't we get going now?" Trowa asked the group.

"You're right Trowa. My family's having dinner outside, it's my parents' anniversary today." Wufei said, standing up from his seat.

Quatre also stood up. "Yeah, me too. I have to plan for the activities for the class."

Duo, Heero and Trowa simultaneously stood up from their seats. They paid their bill and slowly walked out of the café. Once they were outside, they found one of the girls standing on the sidewalk, obviously waiting.

Quatre took the courage to greet her; after all he had been acquainted with her once.

"Hello, Rei-san. Why are you still here?" Quatre asked as the boys looked at them curiously.

The girl turned to him and smiled. "Hello, Quatre-kun. I was just waiting for my brother to fetch me."

"Ah, I see. We are in the same class this year, aren't we? I'm glad to have you as my classmate…and so are my friends." Quatre said, smiling happily at her as he spared the boys a glance.

Rei only smiled at him and looked at the four boys standing behind him. "I'm glad that we are classmates Quatre-kun. I hope to be friends with you and your friends, as well. Well, I have to go now. My brother's here already."

Just then, a black car stopped in front of them. A tall man with black hair and blue eyes stepped out of the car and handed Rei a coat. The man nodded at Quatre before ushering Rei inside.

"See you in class." Rei said as she waved goodbye at them and the car drove on.

When the car finally disappeared, Duo jumped on Quatre's back and yelled in his ear. "Man, I did not know that you knew that girl."

Quatre rubbed his ear and looks at Duo. "Duo, anyone in school knows her. I'm surprised to find you did not even know her."

"Well, who is she anyway?" Duo asked, crossing his arms.

Quatre shook his head in disappointment. "How come you have not figured it all out? That, my friend, is Rei Hino."

A collective gasp was heard from the group of boys indicating their surprise.

"Maybe I was too busy taunting Fei or hanging out with you that I barely notice them girls!" Duo said, sounding indignant.

They have heard that name before but they have not seen the person who owns that name since they were not interested at all. In their school, everybody, except them, knew who Rei was. Rei Hino is the most beautiful girl in their school admired by both male and female and even students from other school who often come to wait outside their school to catch a glimpse of her. And her clique were all beautiful girls.

Quatre laughed as he saw the expressions the other boys gave him. "Now, now, let's get going home. We have our own business to do." He said and started walking away. Duo was brought back to his senses and ran after Quatre demanding details of how he knew about the girl while Wufei and Trowa trailed after them. Heero on the other hand looked back.

"_So, Rei Hino is it? I should have realized who had just bumped into me earlier…" _Heero thought to himself as he started to follow the boys walking ahead of him as they head towards their respective homes.

* * *

**So, how was it? Up next will be Changes and Rei.**


	2. Changes and Rei

**Okay, so sorry the 1****st**** chapter is a lot of trouble, I promise to make it up and do some changes. BTW, I'm having Mamoru as Rei's older brother if that's fine and, uh, I borrowed Kaede Rukawa since I felt like doing so…Mamoru's not gonna end up with Usagi cuz I'm pairing her with a pilot and I'm pairing him with another character. The outers are not in this fic…T.T, oh yeah, I'm making Rei have a happy family with dad, mum, and brothers…**

**I do not own any of the characters...nor is Kaede Rukawa. They're obviously taken.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Rei sat silently beside her brother as the car maneuvered through the busy streets. The two siblings never said a word to each other. They knew that each other's presence is enough for comfort, especially for Rei. She had always looked up at her brother who was always kind and loving to her. Rei spared a glance at her brother and smiled softly. She remembered the times her brother had always been at her side. She's lucky to have Kaede who takes good care of him and even luckier that their older brother Mamoru looks after them. Without saying anything to him, Rei cuddled close to him and sighed softly as she closed her eyes.

Kaede had come to fetch Rei at the café she had just hanged-out with her friends. He has just come from university when their older brother, Mamoru, called him to go pick Rei up. As the car managed the busy streets, many things ran through his mind: university, basketball, and Rei. He had a lot of things to mind and he could not afford to lose them. How he managed them was a mystery to him, but that is enough. He looked sideways at Rei, noticing her sudden movement. He wasn't surprised when Rei cuddled him. He wrapped his arm around her, making sure she's comfortable and secure in his arms. He missed her a lot. And he's going to miss her more if they don't do something. Fast.

"Are you cold, Rei-chan?" Kaede asked her, a tinge of worry evident in his voice.

Rei shook her head. "No, I'm fine. You brought me my coat. Thank you."

Kaede smiled at his sister and kissed her forehead softly.

"You know, aniki called me today to fetch you…" Kaede said.

Rei sighed, "Really, I thought he was the one who's gonna fetch me…he told me so early this morning."

"I know he did," Kaede said. "But some things are keeping him busy in the office. You know, he can't leave things unattended."

"I know. Thank you for fetching me." Rei said, her voice muffled.

"That's alright. Anything for my imouto-chan."

Dinner inside the Hino Mansion was lovely. Takashi Hino and his wife, Risa, had a delightful moment talking to their sons and daughter. They talked about Mamoru's day at work, Kaede's basketball, and university, and Rei's day at her coed school. There was laughter in the table as funny stories and jokes were shared. It was a happy family scene and Rei could not ask for more. Despite the looming trouble that the family is facing, they did not make it obvious. They don't want to make others worry. They better keep it to themselves rather than letting the trouble feel them until they couldn't take it anymore. They have to be strong for each other Especially Rei.

"Mum," Rei said "will it be alright if I go out tomorrow. Usagi and the girls are going to go to the mall."

Risa Hino looked lovingly at her daughter and glanced at her smiling husband.

"Sure, honey. Just be sure you'll behave well."

"I am always at my best behavior." Rei stated proudly making her brothers snigger at her.

Later that evening, Rei phoned the other girls saying that she can hang-out with them tomorrow and planned their shopping day. She wanted to be with her friends for as much time as she wanted. Being with them makes her forgot all her worries in the world and her family had also done the same to her. She didn't know what she would do without them

"Ami, you're coming right? Let's go shop tomorrow." Rei said over the phone.

"I don't know Rei. I have to go-"

"No, Ami. Please, come tomorrow. Pretty please." Rei said in mimicking a little girl's voice.

With Rei begging on the phone, she finally agreed. "Alright, I'm coming. I'll go call Usagi. But promise me, you're going with me to the animal shelter this Friday." Ami said sternly over the phone making Rei giggle uncontrollably.

"Great! Okay then, I promise you I'll be there and help you in the shelter…I'll call Minako and Makoto about tomorrow. See you!"

With the click on the phone, Ami stared at it shaking her head with a small smile on her face. _Sigh, Rei how can I turn you down next time?Better call Usagi now, she'll be thrilled to hear I'm coming tomorrow._

* * *

"Oi, are we going to spend all day here in the arcade?" Duo said as he lazily sipped his drink. He watched Trowa and Quatre duel it out on game as Heero played on Guitar Hero at the PS corner. Wufei spent his time standing bored beside Duo.

"We better go somewhere else…" Wufei said under his breath.

"I heard that Fei. Say, where do you want to go?"

Wufei eyed him ignoring the "Fei" word. He was busy thinking what to say when Heero slapped him hard in the shoulder.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR, YUY!?" He said through gritted teeth.

Heero said nothing, shrugging his shoulders. Only smiling wickedly at him. Today was just like the day that makes him feel crappy and smacking Wufei is a release. Quatre and Trowa already stood up and made their way towards them trying to see what they're going to do next.

"Let's go somewhere else." Trowa said finally voicing Wufei's earlier sentiment.

"What? To another arcade? Geez, I'm getting bored with our weekend routine." Duo piped up.

"Where do you wanna go, anyway? The beach?" Wufei taunted.

Duo cocked an eyebrow. "Well, that's a lot better than being here!"

"Hn. We all agreed about this yesterday." Heero stated quietly.

A moment of silence passed between them before Quatre broke it.

"Care to go to the mall?" He said sheepishly.

"WHAT!?" The four other boys yelled.

"Shh!" Quatre quieted them down; trying to ignore the looks other people were giving them.

"Well since we're getting bored with _this_ routine. Why don't we go to the mall for a change?" Quatre said, smiling angelically at them.

Silence passed among the group again. Heero eyed Quatre warily while Trowa raised an eyebrow at him. Wufei crossed his arms grumbling under his breath as Duo sighed dreamily beside him.

"Okay then, it's decided we're going to the mall." Quatre smiled triumphantly and walked out of the arcade with the other boys trudging behind him. Wufei groaning in the background as Duo made a celebratory yell.

"Good Lord." Wufei mumbled looking up into the sky.

* * *

Usagi, Minako, Ami, Rei and Makoto crowded around a display mannequin that wore a lovely dress in pastel colors. Usagi and Minako were practically worshipping the mannequin, ooh-ing, and ahh-ing as they look at every angle like little girls.

"Uhm...Maybe we should stop ogling the mannequin…it's a mannequin after all..."Ami said getting embarrassed by the moment.

"Ami, it's not every day that we get to see such a lovely outfit!" Minako gushed flailing her arms in utter joy.

"Minako's right Ami. Let's take our time looking at this one." Usagi giggled.

Rei huffed indignantly deciding that it was really overboard admiring the dress. It's alright to look appreciatively but please, no ooh-ing and ahh-ing! What Usagi and Minako were doing is plain embarrassing.

"Makoto, why don't we go check the Roxy store across? There's a shirt I've been dying to get my hands on." Rei whispered in Makoto's ear that was a head taller than her making her rise on her tiptoes.

Makoto smiled at her and nodded her head. "Sure, let's check it out. C'mon Ami, let's leave the blondes on their own." The three left Usagi and Minako and made their way to Roxy.

"Hey, where did they go?" Usagi asked. "Some friends they are, Minako, let's go find them." Usagi declared grabbing Minako's arm as she looked to where the girls have gone.

The girls decided to go shop around; Minako and Usagi paired up and made their way giggling over to a Mango shop nearby. Ami, Makoto and Rei went together and started to walk around the mall. After an hour or so of shopping, the three girls met up again and had their lunch together at an Italian restaurant, courtesy of Rei.

"Well, let's enjoy our lunch everyone." Rei said as she began to eat her meal.

The other girls started picking on their plates and soon enough giggles could be heard from their tables.

"Ah, lunch was good. We should always make it a point out eat out sometimes." Ami said, "Thanks Rei."

"You're welcome. You might just wish to have another time like this. My dad only allowed me to treat you since you've been good friends to me."

"Aww, now where did that mean Rei go? Are you sure you're no alien?" Minako teased.

Rei swiped Minako's shoulder as the girls laughed.

"Minako dear, it's really me, no aliens, unless if I turn into Usagi that would be" Rei was cut-off by Usagi's retort.

"You are mean Rei! What do you mean you turning into me?"

"Calm down Usa, I was only kidding."

After lunch, the girls made one more round roaming the mall. Along the way, they bumped into the boys.

"Hey, look, aren't they in the same class as we are?" Usagi asked.

"Ooh, they sure are. C'mon let's go meet them!" Minako said as she enthusiastically dragged the girls nearest her who happened to be Usagi and Ami. Makoto laughed as she trailed behind them with Rei lagging a little behind mumbling under her breath about Minako's attitude.

"Hi," Minako enthused at the boys who were busy looking around. Quatre noticed her looking at them nudged Trowa making him stop in his tracks.The other boys behind Quatre and trowa also stalled.

"I'm sure you don't know us yet, but if I'm correct we're all in the same class-"

"Minako," Ami said softly trying to stop her from babbling.

Minako only glance at Ami and rambled on. "I'm Minako Aino by the way, and these are my friends: Usagi Tsukino, Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino and Makoto Kino. We are very pleased to meet you!"

At Minako's last words, the four girls were horrified. Usagi swiftly kicked Minako in the shins.

"Ow. Usagi." Mianko said warningly.

The boys looked at them, interested at their display of attitude and boldness from Minako. Quatre, being the gentleman that he is, returned the favor by introducing themselves.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too. I'm Quatre Raberba Winner and these are Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Heero Yuy and Wufei Chang."

Minako eagerly shook hands with all the boys.

"So, what brings you here? It's my first time to see a group of boys here in the mall. Are you by chance shopping?" Minako asked.

The boys blushed at the word shopping yet they tried their best to ignore what she said.

"Oh no, we decided to have a change of scenery. Being in the arcade can be boring sometimes." Duo stated making his way to stand beside Minako.

"Well, now that we've mat and introduced each other why don't we get going." Wufei stated, getting annoyed at the position they're in.

"Wufei…be polite for once." Trowa chided teasingly.

The girls laughed at this. "I guess we'll have to get going." Ami said. "It was a pleasure meeting you all."

"Ditto." Duo said.

"C'mon, let's go." Rei said starting to pull the girls away as they all waved goodbye at them.

"Bye! Hey, let's hang together at school, alright?" Duo hollered at the girls who only smiled in return. "We can eat lunch together if you girls want to!"

Wufei grabbed Duo and put him in a headlock.

"Hey, Fei, lemme go!"

"Shut up Maxwell! Screaming in a mall is making me want to shrink and disappear!"

"Oh, Wuman, I did not know…I guess I'll do it more often." Duo taunted despite his position.

The three boys look at them queerly. "Hn. If anybody asks, I'm going to say, I do not know the two of you." Heero said taking a few steps away from them.

"Me too." Quatre and Trowa piped together before walking away from the two.

"Oi, we're friends here you know." Duo said trying to escape from the headlock. "You're not supposed to do that! Heero, Quatre, Trowa! Don't leave me with Fei here!"

* * *

So what do you think?

Read and review if you like...

* * *


End file.
